Saying Goodbye
by Kairiangel035
Summary: When you know someone is dying, the hardest thing to do is say goodbye.


**Saying Goodbye**

The falling rain was hard, drenching everything around it. Sakura woke up feeling her face become soaked with the droplets. She sat up and groaned, holding her head with her hands. There was a burning ache starting at the back of her head spreading entirely through her face. Crimson filled her finger tips as she ran her hand over her face. As she assessed her wounds she started to heal herself with her medical ninjutsu, luckily all she suffered was minor injuries in the blast, even her splitting headache would heal itself.

As memories came flooding back to her about the attack on the village she was filled with images of rouge ninja. Suddenly their house was attacked, Sasuke throwing himself in the middle of the fight. The last thing that came to mind was the explosion that she and her husband threw themselves in front of to protect their daughter. Panic started to fill her body at the thought of her family. She turned her head slowly to see Sarada laying fifty feet away from her.

The pinkette stood up and ran quickly to her lifeless daughter. She fell down to her daughters side and laid a hand on her chest. Sakura let out a sigh of relief as tears filled her emerald eyes, thankfully the younger Uchiha was still alive with barely injury. She ran her fingers through the child's dark hair and kissed her forehead before taking her into her motherly embrace.

Sakura stood up holding Sarada close to her chest as she started to walk taking note of how much she had grown. As she walked her eyes were scanning the wreckage for any sign of her husband, where had he gone after all the chaos. As the pinkette got lost in thought she stopped looking at the terrain, eyes only searching for a familiar face. The pinkette felt her foot lose grip from underneath her, causing her to plummet to the ground as she held her child tighter to her to make sure she would be unharmed by the impact. A sharp pain shot through her leg, causing her to wince and whimper a bit, her eyes shut as she tried to compose herself. Once her eyes opened they were filled with shock as she took in the sight. Her leg was covered in a crimson, sticky fluid. Sakura looked around and realized she had slipped on blood, a lot of blood.

The pinkette's heart started to sink as she started to realize who it may belong to. The older Uchiha used to legs to lift herself back up and continued to walk forward. She followed to crimson trail for a bit until she saw a raven haired man laying at the end of it. Sakura's heart froze as her eyes locked onto her husband's nearly ashen face. A face that once had so much life in it, the face that smiled so warmly at her and their beautiful daughter now was cold and lifeless.

"Sasuke!" The pinkette cried out as she ran to his side. She sat down her unconscious daughter's body down gently beside her as she tended to her husband. Her slender fingers ran through his dark hair, his once warm skin feeling cold to the touch.

She took note of the shallow breathing he let out, he was still holding on, but not by much. "Sakura, is that you?" He choked out weakly. The sound of gargling blood following his weak voice.

Emerald eyes spilled out hot tears as she looked over the once strong and proud Uchiha as he held onto life. She took a deep breath to keep her voice steady, she needed to be strong and calm for him. Sakura didn't want him to know she was crying, but he probably already knew, she always cried especially for him. "Save your strength love, I'm here now, but I have to move you." she soothed as she gently stroked his cheek. "I have to look at your wounds and see if I can heal you" she instructed as she moved her hands down to his shoulder and pushed, rolling him from his stomach to his back.

The Uchiha groaned through clenched teeth at the movement but then steadied himself. "It's okay Sakura." He comforted as he realized what she was seeing.

The pinkette shuddered and cried out as she took a look at the deep wound in her husband's chest. "I'm going to try and heal you." She said between deep breaths as she brought her hands down over him.

Her hands started glowing a light green as she got to work, trying to close the wound. With the use of her ninjutsu she could feel how deep the wound was and she started to panic inside. For even the most skilled medical ninja, something like this was still nearly impossible to heal and they both knew that.

"Please, save your strength." The raven haired man coughed out, not wanting his wife to drain herself for an impossible task.

Tears fell from the pinketts eyes onto her dying husband's chest. "I can't let you die, I won't let you die! You just started coming back to us, it's no fair!" She sobbed, still attempting to close the wound.

Among he commotion the young Uchiha stirred, hearing the cries of her mother. "Mom?" She asked groggily.

Sakura looked over as her daughter started sitting up next to her. Her heart sank further as she realized that her child would soon also see what they all knew. "Sarada..."

"Papa...Papa!" the raven hair child screamed as he grogginess was soon overtaken by fear, seeing her father dying.

Sasuke smiled sadly at his family, a single tear falling from his eye. "I'm so sorry. I honestly thought it was safe for me to return to the both of you, for us to truly be a family. I guess there were still people after my rennegan."

The pinkette took his daughter into her arms as the girl began to cry. "Papa, you can't leave us, not like this!" their daughter cried.

The raven haired man looked over at his daughter and smiled with pride at how much she had grown while he was gone. "I wish I could give you more time Sarada. And I'm sorry I was never there for you, but you've grown into a wonderful person and a fine shinobi. When I'm gone, I want you to take the rennegan, it's power will help you. With it I'll always be with you."

Sarada threw herself onto her father and cried into his shoulder. "I love you Papa, I'm sorry for all the pain I may have caused you."

Sasuke reached over with his only good eye and gently poked her forehead affectionately, letting her know he loved her and never faulted her for being an angry child.

Sakura watched her family through her tears, knowing her husband was reaching his end. The love of her life had made peace with his death. "Sasuke." she whispered.

The Uchiha brought his arm over and cupped his wife's cheek, brushing the tear away. "I'm sorry, for everything. My only wish is that I could have made you as happy as you had made me. Thank you, for everything." He smiled at her as he cold hand fell from her face, and just like that he was gone.


End file.
